


Jactancioso

by lotuseannye



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseannye/pseuds/lotuseannye
Summary: Jactancioso = que ou quem se manifesta com arrogância e tem alta opinião de si mesmo; vaidoso, orgulhoso.Sasuke tem certeza que Sakura o ama, ela só precisa entender que ele é o centro do seu universo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Morino Ibiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Jactancioso

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto não nos pertence, a imagem veio do Google, blábláblá whiskas sachê... isso já foi postado no nosso perfil no Nyah!  
> Annye: *espia por cima do ombro de um Lótus distraído* Como está indo essa fanfic?  
> Lótus: *infarta* Cruza de cruz-credo com deus-me-livre!! Uma hora dessa vou te matar, FAÇA BARULHO QUANDO ANDA!!  
> Annye: *não impressionada* Tenho que te lembrar quem manipula insumos farmacêuticos sensíveis de nós dois?  
> Lótus: *irritado* O que você quer?  
> Annye: Fiz café, quer um pouco?  
> Lótus: Café ou aquele alcatrão que tu chama de café?  
> Annye: Tem café de menininha pra ti… e se você for bonzinho pode escrever outra coisa antes de terminar esse Danzou x Genma. *sorriso maldoso*  
> Lótus: Eu vou me arrepender muito, mas qual é a pegadinha?  
> Annye: Nenhuma, mas pensei que você gostaria de um Sakura x Ibiki pelo ponto de vista do Sasuke, do tipo casal feliz e Sasuke se fodendo.  
> Lótus: *olhar maníaco* Passe esse café pra cá e se manda! Amo foder esse bastardo.

Uchiha Sasuke estava se movendo rapidamente para a casa da sua companheira de equipe, depois de vergonhosamente ter que perguntar a Hokage onde ficava, já que nem ele, Kakashi ou Naruto sabiam e certamente não estavam pedindo a Sai. O Time Sete tinha uma das, agora raras, missões juntos, já que após a guerra ele, Naruto e seu sensei ficaram fora da Vila por quase dois anos, Sakura, Sai e Yamato seguiram caminhos diferentes, Yamato se tornou sensei da academia com Iruka enquanto Sai e Sakura forjavam seu lugar em altas patentes, o primeiro na ANBU e a rosada, surpreendentemente na T&I, ninguém entendeu realmente porque a melhor médica do mundo pisava em um hospital apenas se fosse para treinar a equipe ou em casos especiais. Sasuke não sabia quem achava que sua companheira de equipe, que carregava as emoções na manga, poderia atuar bem em T&I, mas isso mudaria assim que ele começasse a namorar com ela, porque obviamente ela entenderia que sua função era voltar ao hospital e se dedicar a ele.

Ele planejava pedi-la depois do jantar em equipe que Naruto certamente ia sugerir para a noite depois da missão, depois é claro que ela entendesse que era impraticável não ter informado que saiu da casa dos pais para morar sozinha de todas as coisas, pedir na frente dos colegas de equipe a amoleceria, já que ela estava particularmente indiferente a ele, o tratando como tratava Naruto e Kakashi e certamente muito pior do que Sai, o que só não o irritava mais porque o garoto estava dormindo com Kiba há meses e deveria ser alguma dessas coisas de amigo gay. Se ele tivesse que dizer o que motivou isso, provavelmente seria a tentativa de matar Karin, ela salvou a ruiva da morte certa antes da guerra enquanto Naruto e Kakashi o atacavam, mas depois daquele dia as duas pareciam odiar suas entranhas, Karin estava até namorando o carcereiro da época em que ficou presa, um tokubetsu jōnin chamado Shiranui Genma.

Sakura morava na cobertura de um prédio residencial shinobi de seis andares, perto do monumento Hokage, então Sasuke não viu o porque bater na porta e apenas pulou para dentro do amplo terraço, quase rindo da falta de armadilhas, para perceber seu erro tardiamente, no momento que seus pés tocaram o chão um selo de paralisia e outro de supressão de chakra foram ativados e ele caiu sentado de frente para a porta janela do quarto da kunoichi, de vidro blindado inclusive.

O que o chocou realmente não foram os selos, e sim a cena dentro do quarto, Sakura dormia tranquilamente, vestindo apenas uma calcinha preta e expondo as costas nuas para a janela, o sol nascente iluminava a pele não mais tão pálida marcada por muitas cicatrizes e uma extensa tatuagem de flores de sakura que certamente era um trabalho de Sai e escondia vários selos de armazenamento, seus cabelos rosa novamente longos estavam soltos e brilhavam contra o travesseiro claro, mas o mais importante, ela estava confortavelmente abraçada com um igualmente seminu Ibiki Morino, o que a fazia parecer delicada, ainda que qualquer um com meio neurônio funcionando soubesse melhor.

Levou cerca de um minuto inteiro para os dois acordarem e Sakura tinha um expressão assassina, mas ela silenciosamente vestiu uma regata branca, não muito incomodada com o fato de Sasuke ver seus seios ou notar as barras de metal que adornavam os mamilos, enquanto Ibiki saia do quarto.

-Kai - ela resmungou enquanto abria a porta janela e cancelava o jutsu que o mantinha estático, a sensação do chakra recirculando era propositalmente doentia - Então, Sasuke, a que devo a honra de uma visita tão rude a essa hora da manhã?

-Temos uma missão em uma hora.

-Claro e isso te impede de usar a porta por quê?

Antes que ele pudesse responder Ibiki retornou, dirigindo-lhe um olhar desdenhoso, e entregou uma xícara de café a Sakura.

-Obrigado, doce. - ela beijou seus lábios ignorando Sasuke novamente - Tenho uma missão… com o Time Sete.

Sasuke podia ouvir o desgosto na sua voz e sentiu sua raiva aumentar significativamente.

-Oh, glória - ele respondeu - Sabe quanto tempo?

-Ainda não, mas não deve ser muito, a shishou sabe que temos agenda em duas semanas - ela respondeu escorada no batente - Chamei uma equipe genin para limpar o apartamento então garanta que sua mesa não tenha nada perigoso e remova as coisas muito venenosas da casa, coloque na estufa e tranque, xeque duas vezes.

-Eu sei, eu sei, aliás não fui eu que deixei a estufa aberta na última vez.

-Não, mas esqueceu uma armadilha de genjutsu que me rendeu três genin no hospital - ela riu com ele e o beijou de novo.

-Vou pegar sua mochila - disse saindo de novo - Quer que eu faça café da manhã?

-Não vou comprar no caminho. - ela começou a vestir o uniforme jōnin padrão que estava pendurado ao lado do infame casaco de Morino - Então Sasuke, detalhes agora ou com a equipe junta?

-Com a equipe, Naruto foi achar Sai.

-Ótimo, mas vou passar no Ichiraku Omake’s para comprar o café da manhã. - ela respondeu fixando a bolsa de kunai - Não faz sentido fazer Ibiki cozinhar quando ele tem o refeitório da T&I, a comida da Nori-san é maravilhosa.

Como que invocado o homem voltou com uma mochila já pronta, pegou a xícara vazia e sussurrou algo no ouvido da rosada que arrancou risos dos dois.

-Eu amo você. - ela respondeu e o beijou. - Até a volta e tente não matar Anko, ela voltou com as armadilhas inofensivas quase mortais.

-Inferno! Boa sorte na missão! - ele respondeu com mais um beijo antes de virar para Sasuke e dar um breve aceno carrancudo - Uchiha.

Ela o arrastou para fora do terraço, simplesmente pulando os vários metros em um salto gracioso e andando algumas quadras em direção a simpática lojinha, comprando comida para alimentar todos eles e indo para os portões, indiferente ao tratamento de gelo que estava recebendo, eles chegaram lá antes de Kakashi e Naruto, mas Sai já estava esperando.

-Hey, Feia!! O que você tem ai que cheira tão bem?

-Café da manhã, já que eu fui privada do refeitório da T&I.

-Feia, eu já disse que te amo?

-Hoje não. - ela riu e enredou o artista numa conversa sobre querer mais uma tatuagem, um apartamento perto do dela para alugar e que Ino queria uma noite das meninas.

Sasuke estava em silêncio, totalmente chocado, ele tinha certeza que Sakura iria aceitar sua proposta de namoro e depois casar-se com ele, afinal ela afirmou que o amava todos aqueles anos atrás e se ofereceu para trair a vila por ele. Aquilo tinha que ser uma brincadeira, uma forma de chamar sua atenção ele tinha certeza e se convenceu, ignorando a voz, sensata e muito parecida com Itachi, no fundo de sua mente, que dizia que se era mesmo para chamar sua atenção ele deveria saber antes de hoje.

A chegada do resto e o briefing da missão são rápidos, a própria missão que se segue é rápida, mais viagem que qualquer outra coisa, sem pessoas visando o pergaminho que levavam nem nada assim, eles só estão sendo mandados no lugar de um time genin por pura diplomacia, afinal quem melhor que o heroico Time Sete para lisonjear um dignitário estrangeiro na corte do Daimyō? Ninguém do time gosta particularmente desse tipo de missão, mas Sakura se move por ela com a leveza e habilidade de um diplomata e Sai, surpreendentemente, joga junto muito bem. Eles se vestem adequadamente, flertam, elogiam, dão risadinhas, debatem política calmamente e se desculpam por seus colegas de equipe socialmente inaptos. Todos terminam a missão muito bem, mas Sakura e Sai são presenteados e adulados, ambos tendo que desviar de flertes mais incisivos dizendo que já estão em relacionamentos de longo prazo e Sasuke se coça para perguntar, para envergonhá-la na frente de todos e de sua equipe, mas ele não faz, somente pela missão.

No final é Naruto quem faz a pergunta, muitas horas depois, quando eles param em uma sala particular de uma casa de chá no caminho de volta.

-Né, Sakura-chan, porque você mentiu sobre ter um relacionamento de longo prazo?

Sai e Sakura olham para ele como se fosse um idiota e Sasuke se prepara para a mentira que vai ser contada, se prepara para humilhar a kunoichi como vingança por tentar brincar com ele.

-Sério, Naruto? Eu estou com Ibiki praticamente desde de o fim da guerra, moramos juntos a um ano. - Kakashi engasgou com o chá, Naruto gritou e Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

-Sério, Pintinho. - Sai falou rindo e se servindo de mais chá - Só você seria idiota o suficiente para não saber disso, Ibiki segue a Feia como um cachorro desde que ela interrogou o primeiro prisioneiro, encantado bobo.

-Mas a Sakura-chan ama o Teme, dattebayo.

-Ibiki? Sakura ele é velho demais.

Kakashi e Naruto falaram juntos.

-Vamos esclarecer duas coisas, Kakashi - ela havia largado o sensei desde a guerra, às vezes usava o senpai, mas até isso era raro - Primeiro, eu sou adulta, vacinada e pago minhas contas, ou seja, posso tomar as decisões que achar corretas por mim mesma. Segundo, você não tem direito ou liberdade para opinar sobre isso e da próxima vez que você fizer não vou ser tão educada quanto a agora, entendido?

O silêncio foi toda a resposta que obteve, intenção de matar vazando dela sutil, afiada e perfeitamente direcionada.

-Agora, Naruto. Eu não amo o Sasuke, eu tive uma paixão de infância por ele, inclusive nem foi meu primeiro amor, essa foi Ino. - ela respondeu tomando um gole do chá - Eu não amo Sasuke, não gosto dele e só o aturo como companheiro de equipe ocasional porque respeito a shishou e ela gosta de você o suficiente para negar a dissolução permanente do Time Sete, as ilusões sobre esse time são suas.

-Mas, mas Sakura-chan…

-Não grite, Naruto - a voz dela era calma, mas bastante fria, Sai parecia tenso, se pronto para correr ou intervir não havia como dizer - Eu realmente não queria falar sobre isso, mas vamos a realidade dos fatos. Eu mudei e muito, cresci, estudei e me tornei uma shinobi muito competente, mas também amadureci e me tornei uma mulher diferente da que queria ser aceita e respeitada pelos seus colegas de equipe.

Naruto parece que vai falar, mas ela ergue a mão.

-Ouça tudo uma maldita vez, Naruto. Você não é o centro do universo, nenhum de vocês três, ao menos não do meu, eu não me importo se vocês me aceitam, me respeitam ou se gostam de mim. - não passou despercebido que Sai não estava incluído na fala - Eu trabalho com reciprocidade, você saíram uma e outra vez, me menosprezaram e até me atacaram, então eu não tenho obrigação de ter apreço algum por vocês. Vocês são colegas shinobi e é o único elo que temos, nada mais. Aliás, perca o -chan, é chato.

O silêncio se instalou totalmente enquanto todos digeriam suas palavras e Sai se viu pensando que a expressão surrada era mais que merecida em Naruto e Kakashi, mas ele queria puxar um pouco mais as cordas de Sasuke.

-Feia, você quebrou eles. - provocou tirando os dois do estupor culpado e trazendo as atenções para si - Isso é um talento, parece aquela vez com Shikamaru e Kiba.

-Bem, eles que quiseram ouvir nossas conversas da noite de garotas. - ela entendeu, como sempre entendia, sua sincronia com Sai era ótima, e começou a jogar junto - O que eles esperavam de nós dois, Ino, Anko e Temari? Hinata e Kurenai não contam, Hinata é muito doce e Kurenai muito séria.

-Hinata estava chocada também.

-Não sei por que, se ela não se chocou com os detalhes do que Anko faz nas noites de folga.

-Talvez porque era do pai dela que você estava falando.

-Sim e agora só porque é pai dela não transa? E isso foi na guerra, todo mundo estava muito hormonal naquela época.

-Você dormiu com Hyūga Hiashi? - Kakashi parece definitivamente chocado.

-Algumas vezes, pelo que eu entendi. Mas não se preocupe, ela caiu na cama de Shikaku, Raidō, Izumo e Kotetsu…

-Juntos inclusive. - Sakura completou.

-... Shino, Anko, Ino, Yūgao… Genma, antes de Karen e Suigetsu enfiarem as garras nele.

-Karen e Suigetsu? - Sasuke finalmente saiu de seu estado semi catatônico, desviado da ideia de que a mulher com quem ele achava que iria reconstruir seu clã não o queria - Mas ele não está em Kiri?

-Não por muito tempo, ele vai atuar como embaixador de Kiri em Konoha, como Temari é de Suna, para poder ficar com Karin e Genma. - Sakura respondeu - E Sai, não fale essas coisas como se todo o shinobi não fosse uma porra louca. Puritanismo é para civis, nós somos malditos assassinos, Kami.

-Sakura!!

-Kakashi se você praticasse ao invés de ler pornografia concordaria comigo. Aliás não sei porque você é tão celibatário, aparência não é o problema, certamente.

-Eu não beijo e conto.

-Não beija mesmo, não é? - Sai falou falsamente estóico e Sakura engasgou rindo - Nós somos amigo de Ino, ela é uma fofoqueira mais hábil que os espiões de Jiraya.

-Deixe ela te ouvir, Sai. Mas não conte comigo no seu velório.

-Não, ela tem um pool de apostas sobre quando Kiba e eu vamos morar juntos.

-Ou seja, você tem imunidade até o contrato do apartamento ficar pronto.

-Sim… e a reforma, eu quero uns selos como os seus e vidros blindados.

A conversa se arrasta, indiferente ao silêncio dos demais, exceto por uma ou duas ofertas de selos por parte de Naruto, o idiota não negava sua origem e era realmente bom na arte como todo Uzumaki. Kakashi parece bastante batido depois que sua aluna, ex-aluna, o colocou no lugar dele, mas ainda planeja ameaçar Ibiki sobre machucá-la, mesmo que seja inútil. Já Sasuke está entre irritado e chocado, se vê perdendo tudo que planejou ter e pensa se pode persuadir o Conselho a obrigar a rosada a casar-se com ele.

  
  
  


****

Quando os cinco chegam à Vila, seis dias depois de terem saído, já é final de tarde e a equipe se reporta ao Hokage, Sakura é a primeira a relatar e ser dispensada, ansiosa para chegar em casa, onde ela sabe que Ibiki já está esperando com o jantar, informado de sua presença assim que ela passou dos portões. Sai vai com Naruto ao Ichiraku, enquanto Kakashi some e Sasuke diz que tem coisas para resolver. Encontrar Nara Shikaku e Hyūga Hiashi não é uma tarefa difícil, assim como o Hokage, ambos estão encerrando papelada na sala reservada ao Conselho. Depois da guerra Tsunade achou por bem evitar outro incidente como o Uchiha e, além de banir práticas segregatórias internas dos clãs, selos malditos e tudo, baniu segregações externas entre clãs e/ou civis de qualquer espécie.

Não muito interessado em entender a nova política, Sasuke se dirigiu aos dois conselheiros como teria se dirigido ao antigo Conselho, exigindo que Sakura deixasse Ibiki, o trabalho em T&I e fosse fornecida ao Clã Uchiha para restabelecimento da linhagem, aprimorada com seu excelente controle de chakra. E ele fez isso com essas palavras, quase literalmente.

Shukaku lançou um olhar cansado a Hiashi, se perguntando se o colega estava acessível o suficiente para tomar algumas doses de saquê depois daquela conversa, eles realmente poderiam usar um tempo para jogar conversa fora.

-Veja bem, Uchiha-san - o homem falou pausadamente, com uma diplomacia que só poderia ser vista em um Hyūga. Ambos já haviam discutido sobre o ultimo Uchiha algumas vezes e achavam que os problemas estavam demorando demais para chegar.

\- Não tente me convencer do contrário, eu exijo Sakura, mesmo que vocês tenham que fazer disso uma missão permanente, eu tenho fundos para pagar por isso.

-Você não entendeu, Sasuke. Nós não vamos tentar convencê-lo de nada. - Shukaku fez uma pausa e bebeu um gole do seu chá - Nós estamos negando terminantemente seu pedido, seja a Sakura ou a qualquer outra kunoichi de Konoha. 

Sasuke sentiu seu rosto avermelhar de irritação e estava pronto retrucar quando Hiashi complementou o colega.

-Há duas razões bem clara para isso, Uchiha-san. A primeira é que, segundo a mais recente reformulação das leis de Konoha, quaisquer missão envolvendo práticas sexuais devem contar com consentimento expresso do shinobi em questão, além de ter período de tempo máximo fixado em poucos meses, preparo e acompanhamento posterior a missão, garantia de proteção contra DST’s e gestações indesejadas por parte do executante. - Hiashi se sentia um pouco enjoado de ter que explicar algo tão óbvio, a prática de usar suas mulheres como concubinas, mesmo que só recentemente proibida, caiu em desuso mais de uma década atrás, até mesmo na Ne - Agora a segunda razão é que, mesmo sem as leis atuais, Sakura e Ibiki estão comprometidos, seriamente comprometidos e são mais valiosos para Konoha que você em qualquer dia. Portanto, antes de tentar fazer birra, lembre que escolheríamos eles e te jogaríamos para fora da Vila, se fosse necessário.

-Acho que você também deveria saber que os dois vão casar em alguns dias e pretendem adotar uma órfã, filha de uma companheira da T&I que caiu em missão.- Shukaku complementou -Então abandone as ideias idiotas e veja se uma kunoichi mais jovem ou uma mulher civil ainda se interessa pelo nome Uchiha. Agora saia, Sasuke. Nós realmente temos mais o que fazer.

Descrições sobre a expressão no rosto do ultimo Uchiha se espalharam por Konoha e as nações aliadas como poeira no vento, mais de um shinobi descreveu como retribuição e mais de um shinobi riu até cair.

**Author's Note:**

> Lótus: *insônia induzida por cafeína* Nunca, nunca mais vou tomar essas porcarias que tu prepara.   
> Annye: *lendo*  
> Lótus: *quicando pelas paredes* Já terminou?  
> Annye: *lendo*  
> Lótus: *roendo unhas e quicando pelas paredes (ao mesmo tempo)* Porque tanta demora?  
> Annye: *lendo*  
> Lótus: *cantando, roendo unhas e quicando pelas paredes* Anda logo, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!!  
> Annye: *ergue os olhos* Sente e fique quieto.  
> Lótus: *murcha*  
> Annye: A fic ficou boa, não ótima, mas não ruim. Vista uma roupa apresentável, vou te levar para passear.  
> Lótus: Parque? *puppy eyes*  
> Annye: Se você prometer correr até dormir, sim.  
> Lótus: *corre, se troca de roupa, grita e comemora, ao mesmo tempo*  
> Annye: Se eu não amasse tanto esse idiota, ele já estaria morto! Ah, e se puderem nos dizer o que acharam ficaríamos muito felizes, principalmente essa criança crescida... Lótus, fique longe do chocolate!!! *corre*


End file.
